


Пятна света

by Anaquilibria, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри кажется, что мир похож на длинную рождественскую улицу с сотнями фонарей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятна света

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Гарри кажется, что мир похож на длинную рождественскую улицу с сотнями фонарей. По крайней мере, был похож когда-то до войны.

Чтобы фонарь разбился, много не надо — камень или Авада Кедавра — и тогда часть улицы остаётся в темноте. Гарри представляет Джорджа, стоящего на самой границе света и всматривающегося в густое тёмное пятно; он всё реже и реже заходит в «Нору» и не остаётся на семейный обед.

Теперь, спустя несколько лет, ходить по этой улице ничуть не легче. Если держаться освещённых сторон, можно, наверное, дойти до Хогвартса — но именно там, среди новых фонарей, новых первокурсников, новых стен, становится ясно, что свет погас.

Где-то на этой улице Гарри бродит в огромном тёмном тупике, и свет в нём погас уже очень давно.

Впрочем, в темноте можно представить, что он всё-таки нашёл то, что искал — и свет снова горит; если не задумываться об отличиях, можно просто приходить и чувствовать вытертую простынь в подсобке «Кабаньей головы», жёсткую бороду, елозящую по спине, шлепки кожи и тяжёлое дыхание рядом с ухом.

Он больше не может думать ни о каких чёртовых улицах. Толчки сзади становятся сильнее, шершавая ладонь сжимает его член, и Гарри крепче зажмуривает глаза, вцепляясь зубами в подушку, бормоча туда: «дадада альбуспожалуйста да», — и кончает под хриплый стон Дамблдора, и сбоку на постель валится тёплое тяжёлое тело.

Чужая рука взъерошивает волосы на голове Гарри и прижимает его поперёк груди.

— Мой брат, — слышит он пахнущий огневиски шёпот, — ломает всё, к чему прикасается.

Гарри открывает глаза, и снаружи снова темно.


End file.
